The Mystery Of Undenifid Sigma
by Boomer27
Summary: Chapter I: Tsuchi Inazuma gets disapointed when he finds out the truth, but then he starts running until he bumps into Kasumi and Togepi. What happens when the pokedex points towards Tsuchi? By the way, Undenifid comes from the word Unidentified.
1. Prologue: Tsuchi's Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own a single stinkin' thing in this story, except for Tsuchi and all the different species of Undenifid!!! If you want to use them in a story, ask me first. The only exception to that is Sati, because I would be more than willing to let her use my characters in The Chosen Ones.  
  
The Mystery Of Undenifid Sigma  
  
Written by Adam M. Rainbolt (Boomer27)  
  
Prologue: Tsuchi's Wish  
  
Around 4 o'clock pm, a 17 year old boy sat in a large field of dandylions. He was 6'2'', brown hair, blue eyes, and white skin. His name was Tsuchi Inazuma. He was very depressed today, since he was the only person in the whole world that knew it was his birthday today. That was why he had decided to come here. To come to the dandylions.  
  
Every year on his birthday, he would always come out to this special place and pretend all the dandylions were candles on a cake. Unfortunatly, none of his wishes have come true, like the ones you make when you have candles. This time, Tsuchi had a good feeling about the 17 dandylions in his hands. He felt that his wish just might come true this year. He didn't understand why he felt this way, but he just did. As he held them up, he wispered to himself, ''I wish I could finally find my place in the world.''  
  
Then, he blew all 17 dandylions as hard as he could. He smiled as he noticed all the seeds had been blown off. He began chasing the seeds as they were quickly blown away. After a couple minutes, he stopped right in front of a strange cave. For some reason, he felt almost like he was meant to enter the cave. He began walking in, not feeling afraid of anything that might be inside. That's when he noticed the creatures floating around in the cave.  
  
"Are these what I think they are?!" he asked himself. "Are these... Unown?!"  
  
As you can tell, I updated it. Adamu's name was completely changed to Tsuchi Inazuma. Thanks for the info Sati! Also, I want anyone who reads this to please submit a review. 


	2. Chapter I : Reality Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own a single stinkin' thing in this story, except for Tsuchi and all the different species of Undenifid!!! If you want to use them in a story, ask me first. The only exception to that is Sati, because I would be more than willing to let her use my characters in The Chosen Ones.  
  
The Mystery Of Undenifid Sigma  
  
Written by Adam M. Rainbolt (Boomer27)  
  
Chapter I : Reality Hurts  
  
"Are these what I think they are?!" Tsuchi asked himself. "Are these... Unown?!"  
  
He suddenly felt something in his pocket, so he got it out. It was a flashlight. "Great," he began to say as he turned it on, "I'm finally going to see the..." Then, he stopped. He was in total shock. He had always wanted to see the Unown ever since he could remember, and he couldn't remember hardly anything, but he had never expected to see THIS!!!  
  
"Wuuuu Buuu Fet!"  
  
Tsuchi felt so disapointed. He had put his own hopes up so quickly. Even though he knew the Unown would never be found that easily, he still thought it was really them. Because of this, he felt both sad and angry. He ran out of the cave and kept running, hoping he would find something that might make this special day feel good for him. That's when he bumped into a red haired girl with a red back pack and a Togepi in her arms.  
  
"Owww!" she yelled, "Look where you're going next time!" Tsuchi frowned. "I guess you want me to stay far away from you now." She looked at him with a worried expression on her face. "Looks like you're not having a good day. I'm sorry for yelling at you. What's you're name?"  
  
"My name is Tsuchi. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Kasumi. I'm a water pokemon trainer."  
  
Then she put her Togepi down on to the ground. Tsuchi noticed it was holding a pokedex. "Togepi, I thought I told you to never steal Satoshi's pokedex!" she said as she grabbed it from Togepi. As she did, the pokedex pointed strait at Tsuchi.  
  
*Ding* "Mew, the new species pokemon. So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide."  
  
Kasumi screamed. "You're a pokemon?!?! But how?! You look, feel, smell, and sound like any other human!!!" He suddenly got scared. "W-w-w-what are y- you t-t-talking ab-b-b-bout?" She looked at him, her expression filled with curiosity. "Are you really Mew???" "Well," he began to say, "If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else?" Her eyes became wide. "Of course I promise, as long as you want me to."  
  
Tsuchi gulped. "I am... Mew."  
  
Didn't this get weird? I had already planned before I wrote the prologue that Tsuchi would be a Mew. Also, I want anyone who reads this to please submit a review. 


	3. The Forgotten Prophesy

Disclaimer: I don't own a single stinkin' thing in this story, except for Tsuchi and all the different species of Undenifid!!! If you want to use them in a story, ask me first. The only exception to that is Sati, because I would be more than willing to let her use my characters in The Chosen Ones.  
  
The Mystery Of Undenifid Sigma  
  
Written by Adam M. Rainbolt (Boomer27)  
  
The Forgotten Prophesy  
  
A wise and powerfull Xatu was viewing the past when he suddenly discovered an important prophesy that was once disregarded as something made up by some psycho. As he began to see into the future, he found that the prophesy was true. This prophesy was in a strange ancient writing, so Xatu translated it into Japanese. Below this, is the original translation that Xatu made, along with an English translation.  
  
Original Translation:  
  
(Coming soon!)  
  
English Translation:  
  
A man-made creature shall be born,  
  
A thousand eyes shall be seen,  
  
The oceans guardian shall rise once more,  
  
The northern winds shall make water clean,  
  
All these signs shall prove the worlds fate,  
  
Completely surrounded by nothing but doom,  
  
Unless there is one who can touch earths heart,  
  
Magicaly making romance bloom.  
  
Please guess which four (or five) pokemon this prophesy talks about, along with who you think is and/or should be the one who will "touch earths heart" later on. Give me your answers via review. 


End file.
